Chapter 164
Chance Meeting is the 164th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ei Sei, now knowing who Kyou is, asks Shou Bun Kun if he is certain of this. He responds that he couldn't confirm, as her mother died in a fire not long after. Shou Bun Kun thinks she set the fire herself to trick everyone into thinking her baby died with her. He then realized later, that without a doubt Kyou was the flesh and blood of the king. It was when the king visited us on the front lines of the battlefield to congratulate us personally. King Sho talks to Ou Ki and says that he expected no less from his treasured blade. Sho tells that he should have appointed Ou Ki Commander in Chief from the start. He then asks him where the person is who heard so much about. He heard from the deeds Kyou did and her contributions to the campaign ends asks her to come forward. Shou Bun Kun tells that king Sho was unaware of Kyou existence. This was their first meeting, but on that moment, the two of them realized that they where father and daughter. Sho tells her and the rest of the army that there will be plenty of rewards for everyone. From his position, he could not officially recognize Kyou birth right. Because this could set an undesirable predicament for even more babies to be smuggled out of the harem in the future. If this issue would come to light, he would have ended up being forced to execute everyone involved. It was from that point on Kyou started wearing a mask. Kyou then has a talk with Shou Bun Kun about what transpired. She doesn't feel any anger or sadness. After all technically she already died once immediately after she was born. Shou Bun Kun tells her that is a lie as she then responds that she is sad. Shou Bun Kun tells her that maybe she should put down her sword as she says that she can't as she would have nothing left. She then says she will become a great general under the havens. Kyou then asks if she conquers a hundred cities, if he then would take her as his wife as he then laughingly says very well. Not long after Kyou got promoted to general as she accomplishes great deeds and merits. Her style was to continuously assault the enemy without relent until they had been completely annihilated. A few years after it was said she reached the same level as the five other great generals. Ou Ki then talks to Shou Bun Kun as Kyou conquers yet another city, saying that she is truly strong and out of the numerous children the king has, she is the one who truly inherited the "god of war" blood. Shou Bun Kun however is concerned that she might not be happy living like this. Finally, Kyou was appointed the sixth member of the Six Great Generals of Qin. As then from that moment her ferociousness reached a new level. Ou Ki along with Shou Bun Kun visit Kyou after very long time not seeing each other. He tells that the next battle will be a cooperative venture between their armies. He states that he will be the vice general and she can be the head general. She is shocked as then Ou Ki says that there is only one left. She then shed tears as she is happy that he remembered and even counted the castles she took. The castle of Qin_Cities#Bayou_City will be the hundredth one. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Kyou flashback *Sho flashback *Ou Ki flashback Characters introduced Chapter notes *Sho considers Ou Ki his treasured blade. *King Sho was unaware of Kyou existence. *Sho and Kyou both realise that they are father and daughter. *Kyou was 16 years old. *Kyou style was to continuously assault the enemy without relent until they had been completely annihilated. *Kyou conquered 100 castles. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters